I should tell you
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Something happened in Kurt's and Brittany's past that no one knows about. What happens if Brittany lets it slip during a New Direction hangout with Blaine?


„Give me some sugar!" Puck grinned and patted his thighs. Quinn just rolled her eyes and dropped down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give it to me!" he urged again and Quinn sighed heavily, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Happy now, master?" she asked mockingly and he nodded happily. "Yes, my hot little slave." He grinned back and swatted at her butt which made her shriek and shove at his shoulder, blushing slightly.

The new directions were hanging out at Kurt's and Blaine's house after their parents had left for a trip to take a few days off. Everyone was bundled up in the living room, chatting eagerly about the newest drama that was going on. Everyone but Brittany at this point.

"Brit, are you alright?" Santana asked from the other side of the couch where she was currently trying to convince Rachel that her sweater was the ugliest thing ever.

"Don't do that." She whispered, eyeing Puck and Quinn.

"What?" Puck asked, his hands running up her back fondly. She smiled a little, happy he had stopped with the ass smacking. That wasn't something she wanted in public.

"Don't call her your slave." She explained quietly, fiddling with the drawstring of her jumpsuit.

"But she is. Aren't you?" Puck smirked up at her and she slapped his chest, deciding not to hit his face in the last second. She doubted she could blush even more. "Shut it, Noah."

"She's not your slave." Brittany said again, quietly. "Slave's are bad. Kurt, I don't want any more people being slaves." She whispered and cuddled back into the cushions.

Now all eyes were on Kurt who had just a second ago eagerly pulled on Blaine's Dalton tie because really, why was the boy wearing a damn tie to a party. But now he was frozen in place, his hand still hanging in the air and loosely holding the tie up. "Brittany…" he finally whispered, his eyes not able to focus on her.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, shifting and pulling his hand from his neck, taking it in his own. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, but Kurt just stared ahead, not even blinking.

"No slaves." Brittany muttered again and pulled her legs up on the couch, hugging them to her chest. "I hate slaves." Santana frowned and decided to leave Rachel be so she could push Finn aside and instead take up his place next to the slightly shaking girl. "Brit?" she asked and tugged a strand of her behind her ear, but she didn't react either.

"Okay guys, what the hell is going on here?" Puck finally threw in as Quinn scrambled off his lap and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine urged and brought one hand up to tilt his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "Talk to me." He pleaded softly and the look in his eyes and his words were everything Kurt needed to break. His lips parted slightly before his face scrunched up and a chocked sob escaped his mouth. Instantly, he turned away, trying to hide his face from the others but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. "Love, come here." Blaine whispered and tugged him closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back comfortingly. "Tell me."

As Kurt's sobs filled the room, everyone went mute, staring at each other in shock. After a moment, a second, equally sobbing voice, joined in. It was Brittany who was softly crying into her knees where she had rested her face. "Baby!" Santana cried out, at this point not even caring that she wasn't out and threw her arms around her, kissing her hair gently. "Brit, what's wrong?" she asked, kicking Finn with the heel of her boots and making him edge closer to Rachel so she had more room to rock Brittany back and forth.

"I can't." Kurt chocked out against Blaine's chest, nuzzling into it nonetheless because his smell was always calming him down though right now, not even that was working properly. "I just can't."

"Yes you can. Please, honey." Blaine soothed and he only needed to shoot Tina a look before she slid off the couch and over to sit by Mike who had previously tried to form some kind of friendship with Artie but failed. Poor boy. Now Blaine could fully take Kurt in his arms and even pull him into his lap, letting him snuggle up to him. "I'm here. We all are."

A general wave of agreement flooded the room and Kurt sighed shakily. "Brit?" he asked, hoping that maybe she could explain. "No, Kurtie. I can't." she whined and Santana just tugged her closer. "Leave her be." She ran a hand through the blonde's hair and pulled her head against her chest again, shooting everyone a glare.

Kurt had expected that, he had known at some point he would have to talk. He had known that Brittany wouldn't be able to, she was too fragile. He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon and in a setting like that. Of course he trusted everyone in New Directions and most certainly, he trusted Blaine more than anything, but this was something no one but his dad knew about and not even he knew the entire story. This was scary. And Kurt didn't know if he wanted to talk about it, but from how this was looking, he wouldn't get away with not doing it.

"Okay," he started shakily, pressing up against Blaine and closing his eyes so he at least didn't have to face the others. "When Brit and I were 12, we were…kidnapped." He confessed quietly, almost whispering. "We were walking home after going shopping when a man asked us for directions. When we stopped, he grabbed us and pulled us into his van and took us to some old industrial area. The police found as three days later."

"What?" Blaine, Santana and Finn all asked at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me, dude?" Finn asked, leaning forward a little from where he was still sitting between Santana and Rachel. "You could have told me, darling." Blaine agreed and pulled back a little to get a good look on his face.

But Kurt just shook his head and pushed back into the chest he loved so much, the chest that provided him with love and comfort. "No. I was – I am scared. And ashamed." He whispered pitifully and Blaine was at the edge of tears at this point as well. "Don't be." He whispered back and kissed the top of his head.

"Why didn't you come to me with this, Brit?" Santana asked in the meantime. The blonde shrugged gently. "He said we're not supposed to tell anyone, he said he would know. Maybe he had little robots around that spy on us. My microwave made a really weird sound the other day. Maybe that's him…" she whimpered. Santana just shook her head and cuddled closer, stroking her hair. "No, shh, don't worry, you're safe. Just- what happened to you, Kurt?" she asked and forced her head up, knowing Brittany wasn't in the condition to go on.

"He- I-" Kurt chucked out, his voice muffled by the fabric of Blaine's shirt. His hand was still stroking his boyfriend's hair, looking down helplessly. "Baby…"

Suddenly Quinn's eyes widened. "Slaves." She whispered in shock, looking around. "Slaves." She repeated as if trying to make the others understand.

"No slaves!" Brittany protested eagerly again, a new stream of tears escaping her eyes that were quickly wiped away by Santana's hands. "No, no one is anyone's slave, darling. It's alright." She promised and Brittany exhaled heavily before sinking back against her.

"Kurt, did he… did he touch you?" Blaine finally asked the question that was hanging in the air but everyone was afraid to ask. Kurt whimpered a little but eventually nodded against his chest. "Yes."

Blaine swallowed hard and he could see both Tina and Rachel clinging on to their respective boyfriends while Quinn was still sitting in some kind of shock. "…How?" Blaine asked soothingly, rubbing his boyfriend's back in small circles.

"He… he forced us to touch him." He chocked out, fisting the material that was Blaine's blazer. "And he touched us." He added quietly.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open and looking around, he found Santana in the same position, staring right back at him while Rachel had a hand slapped across her mouth, gazing from Kurt to Brittany and back with wide eyes.

"And…" Kurt piped up again, deciding that it would be over faster if he just told everything at once. "And he made us… touch each other. I didn't want to, she didn't want to. But he said he'd kill us if we didn't. I'm so sorry Blaine, I feel so dirty." He cried.

Blaine's face fell, things kept just getting worse. "Don't baby, don't feel like that. You didn't want this, you didn't ask for this. He just did that to you, this is none of your fault." He assured him, willing the tears that were forming in his own eyes to stay where they were.

"San?" Brittany asked quietly, turning her face towards the other girl.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. You're so amazing and I'm just so stupid. But I'm scared. I've never felt for anyone like I feel for you and I'm scared because of him." She admitted. She didn't want to have to deal with this, so she shut it out, she tried to pretend she was still a child and all of that didn't happen. And because of that, she was pushing Santana away.

"Brit Brit, it's alright." She whispered and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you. And I love you. And I'll always be there, don't worry, okay?" she asked. Okay, yeah, so she might have just outed herself, but she didn't even care. And from what the others were looking, no one was surprised.

"I feel so filthy for him being the first person who ever touched me." Kurt whimpered, shyly tilting his head upwards. "I wanted it to be you." Of course he hadn't met him yet at 12, but he wouldn't have let anyone else touch him until now either. And though they hadn't gotten past the point of travelling hands over fully clothed bodies and sometimes under lifted shirts, he wanted Blaine to be his first.

"It doesn't matter." Blaine promised, "It doesn't matter who's the first, it matter's who is the one that _matters_, you know?"

"But- But what if I never can?" he asked quietly. At this point the friends around them were forgotten, all he cared about was Blaine. "What if I can never be with you that way?"

"Then that's how it is." Blaine shrugged gently and slowly leaned in to kiss his forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer than necessary. "I'm not going to push you, Kurt. I'll be waiting until you are ready. And if that never happens, then that's fine too. I love you, and I don't just want to get in your pants." He assured him. Kurt sighed in relief and let his head drop back against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, a little louder, so everyone could hear. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch sometimes. I didn't mean to offend Rachel's style every time – though seriously, reindeer sweaters? – and I didn't mean to be so resentful after that big fight back then, Finn."

"Don't worry about it, man. We're all good." Finn nodded eagerly and Rachel joined into her boyfriend's actions.

"And Blaine, I didn't mean to be so bitchy to you all the time either. Even, or especially, before we started dating. It's just that… I'm so afraid of getting hurt that way again that I try not to let people too close and try to keep them away by being like I am sometimes. I hurt them so they don't hurt me. I'm so sorry." He sobbed quietly.

By now, all the other girls were crying quietly as well and even Puck wiped at his eyes.

"This is why I'm scared too, San." Brittany whispered into her friend's neck, leaning against her even more. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Lord Tubbington. But I think he knows, he keeps giving me those looks." She mused and swallowed thickly. "I love you, San. I love you more than anything and I'm just scared that it will hurt again."

"I love you too." Santana whispered, trying to keep the tears back. "And I promise I will do anything to not let you be hurt again." Brittany nodded and pecked her cheek before wrapping her arms around her again.

"I just feel like a horrible person." Kurt admitted quietly and before Blaine could even say anything, Brittany had wound herself out of Santana's hold and stumbled over to where the two boys were sitting. She dropped down next to Blaine and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist who was still sitting on Blaine's lap. "You're not, Kurtie." She whispered.

The boy couldn't help but smile gently as he leaned into her a little, resting his head on hers. "Thanks Brit. I really love you." He nodded.

This was followed by a bunch of more love declarations for the two of them and soon, everyone was bundled up on one single couch. Blaine and Brittany hugging Kurt, Santana hugging Brittany, Puck and Quinn holding either of her hands, Finn patting Kurt's back.

"We'll get through this together." Blaine promised and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "And it will be alright." Santana added, nuzzling into Brittany's neck. "Yeah. Yeah it will." Both Kurt and Brittany agreed.

Maybe accidently having to tell their friends wasn't the worst thing that ahd ever happened.


End file.
